1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a coin telephone set, of the type comprising a telephone station adapted to be connected to two wires of a telephone line from a telephone exchange, a cable charge signal detecting circuit connected in parallel to the telephone station, an assembly of control and monitoring switching means, and a computing unit interconnected with said logic circuits for keeping up to date the account of the user of the telephone set from the moment the latter is connected to the desired telephone subscriber.
2. Description of the prior art
Telephone sets of the type broadly mentioned hereinabove are already known wherein the computer unit consists of an up-down counter. However, this arrangement is attended by a number of inconveniences as far as the treatment of information, the initialization and finally the changes in tariffs are concerned.